1001 WAYS TO GET YOUR LOVE Part I
by Narunaru'ttebayo
Summary: "Gue pasti bisa naklukin hati cewek pujaan gue, Iya, KARENA ITULAH 'MY NINJA WAY'


**Disclaimer : Kishimoto-Sama. w**

**Pair : Naruto U 3 Hinata H. Nggak suka ? Pergi sono, gak usah baca. –digampar-**

**Summary : "Gue pasti bisa naklukin hati cewek pujaan gue, Iya, KARENA ITULAH 'MY NINJA WAY''**

**Warning : OOC sedikit Insyaallah, alur sangat cepat, typos, gaje, GARING, elo-gue,bisa menyebabkan gangguan kejiwaan, hati, pencernaan, keguguran, dan kematian. Tidak cocok untuk ibu hamil. Owo**

**OKEE**

**Inilah—Fic ke 2 saya...**

***drums rolls***

**1001 WAYS TO GET YOUR LOVE**

"**KUSSSOOOO, emangnya hari ini ada PR Fisika ya ?"**

"**Iyelahhh.. emang lu nggak tau apa ?"**

"**GEBLEK LU PADE, kalau gue tahu gue nggak bakal ribut sama tetek bengek PR sialan ini, Goblik !"**

**Oke, Santai, Naruto.**

**Kalau lu santai, lu pasti bisa berpikir jernih. Tunggu, sejak kapan gue bis berpikir jernih ? AHH—bodo amat, I dont give a flying fuck.**

**Tarik napas, Naruto. –Hmpppphhh-**

**Keluarkan. –Hppphhhhh-**

**Oke, sekarang gue kayaknya udah bisa mikir jernih, Sodara-sodara.**

**Oke, sekarang apa yang mesti gue lakuin ? Nyontek PR-nya sapa ? Sasuke ? CIEELAAH, bedebah sialan itu nggak bakal nyontekin gue, yang ada gue malah di hina karena kenistaan gue yang 'above the average' alias di atas rata-rata orang normal,gitu.**

**Fine, ganti subjek, gimana kalau Sakura-chan—JIAAAAHHH, Jidatun macam dia nggak bakalan mau ngasih contekan ke gue, palingan Cuma bisa bikin gue bonyok dan gigi gue rontok karena tinjunya. Lu lu pada tau kan kalo tinjunya tuh Jidat ngalahin Muhammad Ali ?**

**Okeee, ganti lagi subjeknya, Kiba ? BAAAH, orang macam dia nggak bakalan ngerjain PR.**

**Hmmmm..**

**Gimana kalau-**

**TRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG**

**Tiba-tiba gue dapet pencerahan dari yang maha Kuasa, sodara-sodara. Di ubun ubun gue udah ada bolam lampu karya Alexander Graham Bell.**

**AHAHHAHAHAHAH—lu goblik deh, percaya aja ama gue. Bolam lampu itu ditemuin ama Alfa Edison. Yah, mahluk sejenis gue gituh.**

**Dengan segenap hati,jiwa,dan raga, gue tereak—**

"**Hinata-chaaaaaaaaan, boleh pinjem PR kamu nggak ?" Jiah, gue pake 'aku-kamu', sok 'yes' bener gue. Oke, lupakan perihal permasalah bodoh itu –Jiah-. Dengan kaki jenjang dan langkah yang mantap, gue jalan ke meja cewek imut itu dengan gaya perlente.**

**OKE, tadi gue bilang perlente ? IYALAAHH, gaya gue ini bisa bikin lu lu pada klepek-klepek, Overdosis,karena nggak tahan ngliatin gue. Yah, lebay? Toh terserah gue, ini POV gue, lu diem aje.**

"**Hinata-Chann, boleh ya ?" **

**Gue senyam senyum nggak jelas gitu ke dia,dan...**

**Dengan lembutnya dia menjawab, "B-boleh Naruto-kun. Ini..."**

**AWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—lembut sangat oi, suaranya. Jantung gue udah berjedag jedug ria, Dugem nggak jelas gitu. Dugem ? jangan ngeres, DuGem di sini—bukan Dunia Gemerlap, tapi..Dunia Gemblung. PROBLEM ?**

**Oke, Sodara-sodara, gue pingin ngasih tau lo rahasia gue..**

**Gue tuuhh..**

**Gue tuuhh..**

**Sebenernya tuh...**

**Suka tuh..**

**Sama..tuh..**

**Sama..tuh..**

**HINATUHHH...**

**Oke, lebay lagi, gini ringkasannya, gue sebenenrya suka sama Hinata, sodara-sodara. Tapi gue bingung gimana mau ngasih tau ke die. ITU RAHASIA LOOOOHHH, Kalo lu-lu pade ngebocorin ini, gue bersumpah demi nama Tuhan yang maha kuasa , gue nggak bakalan ngijinin lo baca fic ini lagi.**

**DATTEBAYO.**

"**Terimakasih, Hinata-chan.. hihi.." dengan penuh suka cita, gue menerima pemberian buku PR fisikanya dan langsung melesat ke bangku gue dalam satu detik. Satu detik ? Iye, kenape ? gue kan ninja.**

**SRET..SRETT..SRETT..**

"**Q1 = m. t = 0,1 . 2100. 5 = 1050 joule. Hmm..Hm.." Gue Dengan selamat sentosa mengantarkan PR gue ke depan pintu gerbang kemerdekaan negara Konoha, yang merdeka, berdaulat, adil dan makmur, atas berkat rahmat Allah yang maha kuasa dan dengan didorongkan oleh keinginan luhur supaya berkebangsaan yang bebas, maka Rakyat konohagakure menyatakan dengan ini.. KEMERDEKKANNYA, kemudian dari pada itu- STOP. Kenapa gue jadi lebay gini ? **

**Oke, singkat kata, gue nyalin Prnya Hinata dengan selamat.**

**Tapi...**

**Sedetik..**

**Dua detik..**

**Tiga detik...**

"**UZUMAKI NARUTO ? KAMU NYALIN PRNYA SIAPA ?"**

**Sialan. **

**Guru bertopeng edan mesum itu memergoki gue sedang nyontek. Kurang ajir.**

"**KAMU NYONTEK PUNYA SASUKE ?" dengan segenap hati dan jiwa dan raga, tuh guru mesum bertopeng nuduh nuduh gue nyntek Pr nya Uchiha keparat ini, Nggak level ah.. Oh.. maksudnya, gue yang nggak level ama dia, gue kan..**

**-le cough alias batuk-**

**NISTA. Oke, gue nggak peduli kalo lu lu pada mau ngetawain gue, terserah. Kembali ke Sasuke, Liat aja tuh, wajahnya udah kumel ngak jelas gitu, jengkel kali.. Gue yakin innernya bilang.. "ENAK AJA, LU GURU GEBLEK, nuduh nuduh gue, gue kan innocent alias guiltless gitu.." Tapi outernya dia Cuma jawab..**

"**Bukan, dia nyontek punya Hinata."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAFUQ ?**

**NGAPAIN DIA NGASIH TAU ? OH ANJRIT. Kata kotor, iye, kenape ? nggak suka ? masalah buat lo? Pergi sono, jangan Cuma baca fic doang, belajar sono, gue lagi nggak mood nih.**

**Mbalik ke cerita.**

**Si empunya nama yang tadi di sebut oleh Uchiha rendahan itu segera menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya bersemu merah. DAN GUE ?**

**GUE NGGAK BERSEMU MERAH.**

**GUE.. MARAAH.**

**Marah ? Ya iyalah, mana ada anak yang nggak marah coba, di aduin ke guru kalo dia nyontek.**

"**Tapi Sensei, say-"**

**Gue dengan segenap hati protes ama guru sialan itu, tapi yang ada gue malah disuruh keluar, nggak boleh masuk sampe nanti siang, nggak boleh jajan. DAN Hinata ? Dia Cuma diberi peringatan kecil. LIFE ISNT FAIR, SO GET READY TO FUCK IT.**

**Oke, hari ini, guelewatin dengan penuh air mata dan duka cita.**

"**PAGII SEMUANYAAAAAAAAA"**

**Gue semang banget pagi ini, entah nape, gue harap hari ini nggak bakal dapet musibah, tapi dapet anugerah. Amien ya rabbal segenap jiwa gue tereak, suara gue menggema dan beresonansi. Lo nggak tau resonansi ? PAYAH LO. Belajar sono, jangan Cuma baca fic doang.**

"**PAGI TEME, PAGI KIB, PAGII SAKURA-CHAN, PAGI SHINO, PAGI NEJI, PAGI TENTEN, PAGI LEE, PAGI..PAGI..PAGII.." Dengan semangat gue nyebutin satu-satu anak di kelas gue, biar dikira perhatian gitu. Lo udah tau jawabnya kan ?**

"**Hn, Pagi bos, Pagi baka, Pagi Naru-Naru, Pagi.." Dan jawaban jawaban yang senada sengan itu. **

**EH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**GUE LUPA NYAPA SESEORANG. Seseorang yang gue taksir. Ironi banget ya. Oke—Saatnya gue beraksi. **

**Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian gue yang nggak sebanding dengan kenistaan gue, gue nyapa SANG CALON KEKASIH. Cieeh..**

"**Pagiii~ Hinata-chan, Kamu manis deh hari ini.." Ahiy, gue ngegombal man. Hari gini nggak nggombal, NDESO.**

**Sorak-sorai ribut yang memancarkan kebahagiaan,kesirikan,dan kemengejekan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Oke, SELURUH PENJURU KELAS.**

**Tapi, sang empunya nama cyma ngganguk dan bilang, "P-p-p-pagi Naru-Naruto-kun.."Of fucking course dengan kegagapan yang meraja lela, melebihi Azis Gagap. Tuh anak kalo ikutan OVJ bakalan tenar. Jiah, bercanda,men. Walopun si cewek hanya mengucapkan sepatah duapatah kata, gue seneng banget cuy, gue tuh terbang, hati gue melayang, jauh tak terbayang, kembali ke bumiku sayanggg. **

**Hari demi hari pun berlalu, dan gue ngrasa kalo gue udak kebelet nggg..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ngungkapin rasa gue ke Hinata. Tapi gimana, euy ? Oke, ayo Mikir.. ayo otak mikir.. mikir..**

**Dan..**

**TRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG. Lagi-lagi tuh bolam udah nonggol di pala gua.**

**Cepet-cepet gue nuntasin ide gue itu, yaitu, *drums rolls***

**TANYA KE SAI.**

**Lo tau kan, Sai itu punya buku yang jitu banget buat nembak cewek.**

**Dan dengan segenap tenaga gue ngeloyor ke tempat duduknya Sai –ceritanya di kelas- yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok –eh, meter- dari tempat gue memijakkan kaki.**

"**OI SOB ! Gue mau ngomong nih.. Eh, lebih tepatnya tanya, eh minta tolong ding.."**

"**OH, boleh-boleh silakan masuk dulu, duduh, di minum tehnya.. –oke,nggak gini juga-"**

"**Sai.. Gue berniat nembak Hinata,men, Tapi ngga—"**

"**UOPPOOOO ?" Belon selesai gue curhat tuh bedebah makah udah tereak nggak jelas dan bikin semua anak noleh ke dia –dan gue- dengan cengonya.**

"**Diem , geblek !" Gue menjitak kepala kosongnya Sai sebelum ge ngelanjutin..**

"**Gimana caranya ? Gue nggak tau.."**

"**OH, itu mah masalah gampang, Nar. Gue punya bukunya.. NIHH.." Si Sai dengan senyum palsunya nunjukin gue bukunya yang berjudul..**

***drums rolls***

"**1001 CARA MENDAPATKAN HATI WANITA"**

**HARI PERTAMA MISI PENYELAMATAN HATI GUE.**

**Hari ini gue, Uzumaki Naruto udah berniat mau mencoba cara pertama yang ada di buku pedomannya Sai. Hati gue udah jedag jedug sedari tadi. Ya ampun gua nerves banget,men. **

**Di buku itu ditulis..**

"_**Pujilah sisi yang paling menonjol dari wanita itu, buat dia senang dengan pujian-pujian kamu."**_

**Oke, gampang. Gue bisa ngegombal dengan lihainya,dan memuji sisi yang paling menonjol dari Hinata itu gampang. Dia punya banyak.**

"**OHAYO, HINATA-CHAN.."**

**Dengan suara emas gue, gue manggil sang calon kekasih dengan ceria dan langusng ngeloyor ke bangu kantin tempat dia dan Sakura berada.**

**Gue pasti berhasil.**

**Liat aja Hinata.**

"**Hinata-**

**Dada kamu menonjol banget lho, tau nggak."**

**HA, gue pasti kena sasaran. Dada Hinata emang paling menonjol diantara sisi-sisi yang lain. OKE. Hinata mesti klepek klepek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hening.**

**.**

**.**

"**THE FUCCCCCCCCCK ?" Ini,suaranya Sakura. Mengelegar gue tau, dan dalam sekejap gue udah ada di UKS. Sama Kiba, Sai, dan My teme.**

"**Lu goblok Nar.. Si Sakura dah cerita ama gue.." By Kiba.**

"**Dobe, kau punya otak ?" By Teme Sialan.**

"**Hehe.. Naruto lu salah pengertian" By Sai.**

"**EMANG GUA SALAH YA ? DADANYA KAN MENONJOL !" By : Gue.**

**Dan.. satu lagi,eh,I mean 3 lagi jitakan di pala gue berasal dari keparat-keparat itu. Oke. MISSION 1 : FAILED.**

**-to be continue-**

**HAH, selesai juga part 1. Garing yah. D:**


End file.
